The Political Blight
by MiathiBlue
Summary: The story of Valkyrie Cousland and how Fereldan was saved. Hopefully concentrating on developing my F!HN. Rated M for blood and some language. Read and review!
1. Noble Beginnings

"And so is the Golden City blackened

With each step you take in my Hall.

Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting

You have brought Sin to Heaven

And doom upon all the world."

Mother Mallol's voice sang the Chant, beautiful in its clarity. The soldiers of Highever were listening with rapt attention, but not Valkyrie Cousland. She perched at the top of a wall near the back, watching as servants hurried about their business. Her piercing grey eyes missed no movement, and as soon as the courtyard cleared, she jumped to the ground, tumbling with artistic flair.

"'Bout time, my lady." The stablemaster scrubbed his hands on his pants. "The Arl arrived not five minutes ago."

"Thank you!" Valkyire called after him as she raced toward the hall. Finally! They're here!

"There's my girl!" Teyrn Bryce Cousland smiled and waved as she heaved open Highever's doors.

"Father!" She beamed at him, hurrying inside. She schooled her features into politeness as the two men by the fire turned to her.

"Pup, you remember Arl Howe." He took her hand, presenting her to the Arl. He smiled, manners oozing from every pore.

"Ah, you've grown into a beautiful young woman." He stepped forward to kiss her cheek, but she stiffened and locked her hands behind her in annoyance.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," she replied. She remembered the empty courtyard - shouldn't Howe's troops have been everywhere? "Sir, where are your soldiers?"

"Now, pup…." warned her father.

"Right," she muttered.

"It is a fair question, Bryce. My soldiers were delayed, unfortunately. Entirely my fault, I assure you. They should arrive within a week however." Howes voice was smooth as he bowed. Egh.

"Unfortunate." The teyrn frowned. "I will have to send Fergus on with the bulk of my forces. They are ready and I shouldn't delay. King Cailan has sent a messenger- blood has been drawn. They should leave tonight. Pup." He turned to his daughter. "You'll have to watch Highever, just like I spoke to you about."

"Yes father." She bowed her head, resigned. They have to let me go adventuring after, surely. There can't be many more reasons to stay in Highever.

"Am I interrupting?" Valkyrie's eye was drawn to the room's entrance, where a swarthy, dark-haired man she'd never seen before made his way past the guards. She noticed how the guards watched the man; not with alarm or suspicion, but with curiosity. He was armed, openly defying her father's decree that no one come armed to his hall. Who was this man, that the guards would let him through, still bearing steel? His black hair was gathered into a short ponytail, a few streaks of grey in his neatly trimmed beard.

"Of course not. Pup, I don't think you've officially met Duncan. Duncan, this is my daughter, Valkyrie Cousland. Pup, Duncan is the head of the Grey Wardens."

"Duncan? What a… surprise."

Everyone turned to look at Arl Howe. He sounded… worried.

"Is there a problem?" Teyrn Cousland watched him carefully.

"Of course not." Just like that, the smile was back on his face. "I am merely… at a disadvantage."

"Nonsense. Duncan is a guest, and he shall be treated as one. He is here to recruit, I believe."

"Yes. I am looking at some of the knights here, in particular one named Sir Gilmore. And, if I may be so bold, Teyrn Cousland, your daughter is also a candidate."

Valkyrie stared at Duncan in surprise. For a moment, she imagined herself joining the legendary order. A Grey Warden... The adventures I would go on...

"Honour though that may be, this is my daughter we're talking about." Bryce stepped in front of Valkyrie and folded his arms.

"The Grey Wardens are legends, father. It would be an honour…" Valkyrie said hopefully.

"No. You are my daughter, and too important to the Cousland line. Unless, you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription…" The teyrn seemed apprehensive as he turned to Duncan, his unspoken question hanging in the air.

"I meant no disrespect. It was only a thought, and the fact you protect her speaks highly of you." Duncan bowed slightly.

"Of course. Forgive me." Bryce stood aside and rubbed his forehead. He looked tired. "Pup, can you run and tell your brother he shall take the soldiers south tonight?"

"Of course, father." Valkyrie curtseyed to the three men, then turned to take her leave. The Grey Warden Commander, in Highever! It must be a true Blight, if the Wardens are so involved. Everything that Duncan's presence could possibly mean raced through her head as she jogged along the cobbled pathways, seeking her brother, and maybe Ser Gilmore, too.

=O=

"My Lady!" Sir Gilmore hurried out of the guardroom. "My lady, your mother is looking for you."

Valkyrie stopped, frowning. "Why?"

"She is entertaining guests, I believe. Lady Landra? I'm not quite sure. And her son Dairren."

"Right. I forgot." She glanced up at him. Ser Gilmore's red hair glinted in the sun, reminding Valkyrie of their first kiss in the gardens three summers ago. She clenched her fingers to stop herself from stroking it, remembering her mother's disapproving words, and how her father had forbidden them to be alone. His face creased in a frown and he said her name.

"What?" Her attention snapped back into the present.

"I said, is it true there is a Grey Warden here?"

"Oh. Yes, his name is Duncan."

"I thought so." His hand twisted around the hilt of his sword. To become a Grey Warden was a childhood dream of his.

"He has his eye on you," she told him, biting her lip to keep from laughing at the look on his face.

"Me! A Grey Warden." He clenched the hilt of his sword and his eyes shone.

"I'm glad you're happy."

"Who else was he looking at?" he asked, his voice eager.

Valkyrie shifted, her thoughts turning down an uneasy path "Well… Me."

Ser Gilmore smiled, but even the knowing look didn't soothe her."Teyrn Cousland didn't like that, did he?"

"No, he most certainly did not." Valkyrie laughed, the bitter sound painful. "Did you say mother was looking for me?"

"Oh, yes. Darn, I forgot. Come on, I'll take you to her." He smile at her, his cheek turning pink.

Valkyrie fell into step behind him, hiding her own blush. "Arl Howe's men are delayed."

He sighed. "Yes, I feared so."

"Fergus will have to take most of father's men out tonight. I have to find Fergus and tell him."

"He's in his quarters with Oriana and Oren. Tonight, you say?"

"Yes. Father will wait for Arl Howe's men and ride with them." Valkyrie glanced at him,noticing the deep frown. "You'll get wrinkles if you frown so much," she told him softly. "What do you fear?"

"I... I just have a bad feeling," he muttered. His fingers were tight on his sword hilt. "Don't mind me, my lady."

"You have a warrior's instincts. Trust them."

"You have them, too. If you don't fear, I shouldn't." He fell back a step as they rounded a corner and found Lady Eleanor Cousland engaging a woman in conversation. A young man sat with them, and a young elven maid stood just behind their guests.

"Ah, here you are my dear." The teyrna beckoned them over. "Do you remember Lady Landra? You met last year at the spring festival?"

"Yes... Weren't you drunk?" Valkyrie asked Lady Landra curiously. Landra went pink and opened and closed her mouth several times.

Eleanor stammered out an apology as Valkyrie wondered what she had done wrong. It's true...

"Don't worry yourself my lady." The man told her.

"You remember my son, Dairren? And this is my handmaiden, Iona." Lady Landra said, grateful for the distraction. Iona curtseyed, her eyes on the ground.

"It's good to see you, my lady. You're looking as beautiful as ever." Dairren bowed and behind Valkyrie, Ser Gilmore shifted.

"Go soak your head," She muttered. Maker, I hate noblemen.

Ser Gilmore coughed and Valkyrie bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the ripe plum colour Dairren's face was turning.

"I… I think we shall retire to the study." Dairren stalked off.

"I too shall retire. I need a rest after today's journey. I shall see you at supper." Landra smiled at us and took her leave.

Eleanor rounded on her. "Why did you say that?"

"It was true... right?" Valkyrie remembered Landra falling asleep at the table and drooling.

"Yes... But you shouldn't say that. It's not something you want to remember. What if you got drunk and Fergus kept reminding you about it?"

"I'd beat him up."

Eleanor sighed "What if your father brought it up?"

"I'd remind him of the time he got drunk and embarrassed himself." Valkyrie told her in confusion.

Eleanor narrowed her eyes. "Are you being difficult?"

"No? I don't understand, Mama. It happened, right? So why was she so embarrassed?"

Eleanor paused. "It was in front of her son, dear. Not in public. And speaking of Dairren, he's not too bad. He likes you."

Valkyrie sighed in exasperation. "Mama, I'm not getting married. Not to a nobleman."

"Why not? You need a future, dear."

"I'll have one. I'll go off and adventure, Mama. You know I want to see other countries."

"Exploring isn't a career for a noblewoman."

"I want to see Antiva, mama. And the Free Marches, and Orlais. "

"Not anytime soon, dear. I've already got one of my children going off to war. You should say goodbye to Fergus while you have the chance." her mother said sadly, tucking a strand of her black hair behind Valkyrie's ear.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Mama." Valkyrie whispered.

"As do I." She reached out to clasp my hand. "But there is nothing that we can do except our duty to the people."

"I know. I just wish I could go with them. To make a difference."

Eleanor chuckled with a rueful smile. "But you shall; here. Someone has to rule, and it should be you."

Valkyrie dropped her gaze. She's right, damn it.

"The Maker will watch over you. Now go and find your brother, my darling. I love you."

"I love you too Mama." Valkyrie squeezed her mother's hand.

Eleanor beckoned to Valkyrie's companion. "Come, Sir Gilmore. I wish to discuss the men left behind."

"Of course, my Ladyship." Ser Gilmore bowed and shot a smile at Valkyrie over her mother's shoulder. She watched them walk away, then started toward the family quarters. Fergus would be there, saying goodbye to his wife and son. She opened the doors, shrieking as she was barrelled over by a large shadow. It licked her face, woofing loudly.

"Rory!" She pushed her hound away and sat up. The mabari rolled over, staring at her through his front legs. Then he bounded up and chased his tail before trying to crawl under a rug. She couldn't help laughing when Oren ran out of his room and chased after the exuberant mutt.

"Bad dog! Mummy says Auntie Val will be angry if she sees I let you inside."

"I think it's a bit late for that, nephew dear." Valkyrie laughed.

Oren stopped rushing and flushed bright red. "Oh…"

Her heart melted at the sight of his scared little face. "Come here, you." She scooped him up and looked him in the eye. "Now, I've told you before Rory will make a mess of things-"

"Is that why you named him after Sir Gilmore?" Oren interrupted.

She stifled a laugh. "No. I named him after Sir Gilmore because they're both brave and honourable. Anyway, you have to clean this up, alright?"

Oren nodded, and his face fell. "Mummy will be angry with me."

"It's ok. If you clean it up she'll forgive you." She walked into Fergus and Oriana's room and set Oren down. He ran to his parent and tugged at Oriana's skirts. Her brother and his wife were a bit tangled up at the moment, and Oriana cleared her throat as she caught sight of her sister-in-law.

"Should I wait outside?" Val asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, we've almost finished." Fergus grinned, then bent his head back down.

'I'll watch then, if nobody minds." Rory ran inside and jumped at Oren, who laughed in delight.

"You would think you've never seen kissing before," commented Fergus as Oriana dried her eyes.

"Have you seen the library? Mother has a whole section, did you know?"

"I'm not sure what to say to that." Fergus muttered.

Valkyrie grinned and changed the subject. "Father wants you to lead his forces tonight."

"Then the Arl's men are delayed," sighed Fergus. "If they went any slower they would be going backwards."

"Now Fergus, they'll be here soon." Bryce and Eleanor entered, smiling at Fergus. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Maker watch over you." whispered Oriana. The poor woman looked scared to death.

"Maker watch over us all." Valkyrie added. "We'll all need it."

"You'd best be getting to bed, pup. You'll have to be up early to see us off."

Valkyrie raised her eyebrows. "Who, exactly, gets up first?"

Fergus chuckled. "My sister, the one who wakes the cooks up."

"You should still go to bed." Mother added.

"Yeah, Auntie Val."

She looked down into Oren's sparkling eyes and laughed.

"You to, my dear." said Oriana firmly.

"But Mama…"

=O=

I faced Darkspawn. My breath came quickly, as my heart pounded in terror. I reached for my daggers, but they were nowhere to be found. The monsters were everywhere, people dying, their screams rending the night. I turned, desperate, but there was nothing to help me. A darkspawn slammed into me, and then I was on the ground, staring up at the disfigured face. High above the field of death stood white ruins, and as I stared, the tower's top burst into flame.

Valkyrie bolted upright and brought the dagger from under her pillow around in a sweep.

"My lady, I'm sorry!" Iona stood against the far wall, her face white with fright.

"Iona? What in the Maker's name are you doing in here?!"

"There are men, my lady! They broke in to the servants quarters… I thought to go to my lady Landra, but I entered the wrong room. I do not want to face the soldiers."

Valkyrie listened. The screams from her dream were real. She leapt out of bed and threw on underclothes, then began to strap on her armour.

Iona helped her pull the straps tight. "Lady Landra's daughter has a set of armour just like this," she whispered. "I help her with it sometimes. My lady… I would ask a favour of you."

"Right now?"

"Y-yes. My daughter, Amarythine, lives in the Alienage. If you ever… could you give this to her?"

Iona held out a small package. Valkyrie pushed it under her armour. "I'll do it if I have a chance."

Iona passed Valkyrie her daggers, and she slid them into her belt. She went to the door and listened hard. A soft rumble came from Rory as he slid out from under the bed, his black eyes fixed on the door.

A small hand pushed her away from the door. "My lady, I'll just have a look. Maybe they've gone."

"No-"

Iona threw open the door, and an arrow caught her in the throat, sending her convulsing to the ground as scarlet ribboned from the gory wound. Rory leapt forward, a man screamed. Valkyrie drew her daggers and charged out of the door. She knocked one man over and threw a knife at another. The last man went down, clamped between Rory's jaws.

"Darling!"

Eleanor shoved open her door and ran out. She grasped Valkyrie's face in her hands, searching for injury. "Did they hurt you?"

"No. Did they get you?"

"I barred the door, but not before one got in. He had the Howe symbol on his shield. We've been betrayed."

"What?" Valkyrie whispered. "Arl Howe sent these men?"

Her mother nodded. "It certainly looks like it. Have you seen your father? He never came to bed!"

"No. I woke… They killed Iona!"

"Lady Landra's maid? Then… They want to kill us all!"

Worried now for her sister-in-law, Valkyrie hurried to Fergus and Oriana's room, shoving at the door in her haste. It opened with ease - the lock already splintered beyond repair. Bile rose in her throat as she saw Oriana's mutilated body. Her clothing had been ripped away; she'd obviously been used badly before she died. The thought turned Val's stomach, but she nearly passed out when she saw her nephew lying dead beside his mother. Oren, at least, looked like he had been killed mercifully. She closed her eyes for a moment, sending the images away. Damn them. Damn them all. I hope they get slaughtered by blood mages. She thought a quick prayer to the Maker, asking for their safe journey to his side. She turned away, unwilling to look again. "Mama, we have to find Papa and get out of here."

"Of course." Eleanor pressed her trembling hands together. "Pass me that bow."

Valkyrie stooped and picked up one of the bows dropped by the archers. "Here."

Her mother armed herself with a quiver from one of the bodies. "We should go to the armoury. Your father would never forgive me if we left the family sword behind. Lead on, darling."

Rory sat by the door leading outside, a low rumble coming from his chest. "Go on, boy," Valkyrie told him, and opened the door. He barrelled outside, the rumble erupting into a savage snarl. She followed, cutting at the soldier with mechanical precision. Valkyrie had spent hours practising with Sir Gilmore and Fergus, and had fought her share of bandits, but never this many. Never.

"This way." called Mother. She led them to the guardroom. Valkyrie took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from her brow as Eleanor fumbled with the key to the armoury. "Over there."

Valkyrie hesitated, then opened the family chest. There was an old sword there - the Cousland family blade. Valkyrie strapped it to her belt.

"We should take this too." Eleanor dragged out the Highever shield. "Help me with it, will you?"

When it was tied to her back, they ran along the now empty corridors until they arrived at the hall. Screams echoed from within. Valkyrie drew her new sword and her dagger, then slid through the doors.

Both Cousland and Howe soldiers grappled inside. Eleanor drew and shot methodically, as Valkyrie spun in the shadows. Ser Gilmore yelled orders from the centre of the hall, and the Howe soldiers were pushed back to the door.

"Hold the door!" bellowed Sir Gilmore. He jogged up to the ladies Cousland, face grim.

"We're fine." Valkyrie told him.

"Thank the Maker you're both safe," he whispered. "They surprised us, my lady. They fought through before we could bar the doors."

"Where is Bryce?" Eleanor demanded, her fingers white around her bow.

"Here - and quickly." We ran to the fire.

There were few wounded groaning, but Bryce was silent. His lips were pressed together in a thin line as he clutched a roughly bandaged wound.

"Bryce!" Eleanor ran to him and knelt at his side.

"Eleanor?" he gasped.

"Father?" Valkyrie lifted his hands away from his wound. It was bad. Very bad.

"I don't have long." His eyes were remarkably clear. "You must go. Leave me here."

"No, Bryce! You have to come with us. We can get you out!

"My lady…. Teyrn Cousland is gravely injured. He… he won't-"

"No! He will survive!"

"Eleanor, it's alright." Bryce told her softly. "Pup, take your mother and go. Find your brother at Ostagar."

"No, I won't leave you, Bryce."

"If I may, I have a solution."

We turned to find Duncan standing behind us. His weapons were bloodied, but his eyes were calm and sure.

"Teyrn Cousland, I can take your family with me. I must ride to Ostagar- but there is room."

"You would run?!" Valkyrie cried, scrambling to her feet.

"It is my duty to protect everyone. I am afraid that if I die here… the consequences would be dire."

She swallowed her anger. He was right, but her father was dying right before her eyes. Tears blurred her vision.

"I can take you both." repeated Duncan, "In return for a favour."

"Anything." coughed Bryce. Blood splattered the floor.

"Your daughter joins the Wardens."

Valkyrie started in surprise. A Warden… This is what you get, fool. Wish to be a Warden and your family dies.

"If you will take them, then yes. Pup…."

"It's alright, father." Valkyrie raised her chin. "I will go."

"I will not." Eleanor's voice was calm and sure, and Val's mouth dropped open as she realized just what her mother meant to do.

"Eleanor…"

"No. This is my place. If any of them break through, I'll kill the bastards. They won't get to you, Bryce. I promise."

"Mama…"

"It's going to be ok, darling. We love you, remember that."

Bryce touched his daughter's cheek, his fingers leaving bloody trails in their wake. "Go, pup. We love you."

"I love you too," Valkyrie whispered. She stood as the first hot tears spilled over her cheeks.

Large hands turned her around. "I guess this is it." Ser Gilmore said quietly. Valkyrie clutched his arms for a moment, and their eyes met, green to grey, and a lifelong friendship flashed between them.

"Ser Gilmore, take this."

Eleanor fumbled with the family shield, then pulled it off her back and gave it to him. He didn't protest, although once he would have.

"Thank you, my lady."

"Please, call me Eleanor. Enough of this formality."

"Mama…"

"Hush. It'll be okay, darling."

Valkyrie reached down and clutched her hand, and kissed her father.

Then she was running behind Duncan, and she couldn't see for tears. Rory stayed close, and she didn't look back.


	2. Old Friends, New Allies

_"Val? I've been waiting for you." Ebony moved towards me. "You survived." She smiled at me, a child's smile on a child's face. "You were saved."_  
_"I didn't save myself."_  
_"No. You were died for." Her body flashed and then she was an adult, her brown hair in her familiar curls and her green eyes filled with tears. "Find Fergus."_  
_I looked around. I thought I saw a flash of my brother's brown hair in the trees, but my attention was diverted to Ser Gilmore's face. His green eyes were sad. When I looked back, Eb had disappeared._  
_"It's just you and me for now."he told me, sadness coating his words._  
_"Where did they go?" I cried._  
_"You know where they've gone." Ser Gilmore walked up to me and touched my cheek. "You have to run."_  
_"What? We're almost there."_  
_"No. You're going to have to run. Don't go there. DON'T GO TO OSTAGAR!"_  
Valkyrie's eyes flashed open. Rory whined and pushed against her arm as her racing heartbeat slowed. The sun was just rising, but its warmth had not yet reached her. She unwrapped herself from her patched cloak, the darkness soaking up what light had illuminated the clearing. Valkyrie followed her nose to the campfire. Duncan had left some of the food on a plate, and Valkyrie tucked in. She had found life on the road was good for her. The constant exercise had increased her diet beyond anything she had previously experienced.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Well enough." Valkyrie remembered her dream and pushed down a feeling of dread.  
"You were talking again."  
Valkyrie's fork froze halfway to her mouth. Putting her plate down, she fought to maintain a straight face. "Anything interesting?"  
"Nothing I should repeat."  
Valkyrie lowered her eyes. _He heard everything. _"Are we almost there?" She changed the subject automatically, seeking a way out of sharing her dreams.  
"Yes. We would have arrived yesterday, but I sensed the darkspawn were engaging King Cailan's forces."  
"You sensed them?"  
"You will be able to do that, eventually. Now, wash up your plate. There is much to do today, in preparation for tonight's battle."

-O-

The early sun suffused the ruins with an unearthly glow. Valkyrie felt as though she was walking in a dream. The faint sounds of metal on metal and voices floated on the morning breeze, coming from the main army camp. Only the king and those of importance were camped in the ruins themselves. _Like the Wardens. _The guards spoke in lowered tones to Duncan before allowing them entry, although Valkyrie felt their eyes boring into her back with suspicion.  
"Welcome to Ostagar." Duncan smiled as Valkyrie's eyes widened. Ostagar was majestic, there was no other word for it. The ruins had sadness in them, but there was also hope. She could see evidence of the battles. The cries of the wounded drifted on the wind, causing goosebumps to run down Valkyrie's spine.  
Duncan gripped Valkyrie's upper arm. "Bow." he muttered. Valkyrie complied. _Is that... that's King Cailan._  
"Duncan!" The blonde man waved cheerfully, coming to a halt in front of them. "I thought you would never return!"  
"I knew to hurry, Your Majesty."  
"Wonderful! I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side for today's battle." Cailan pumped Duncan's hand enthusiastically.  
"Your uncle sends his greetings, and reminds you that Redcliffe forces-"  
"Pfft! Eamon just wants a bit of the glory. Now." He waved his hand, dismissing talk of military matters. "Who's this?"  
"This is Valkyrie Cousland, Your Majesty." Valkyrie bowed again.  
"Cousland? Bryce's daughter? Yes, I remember you. You've visited us at Denerim."  
"Yes. My family and I visited the court many times. I believe the most recent visit was two years ago, when I had my debut."  
"Ah, I remember now. You were nineteen , yes? Many people thought that was late, although I do remember you had a few offers."  
"We are a busy family, Your Majesty. Fergus was in the process of learning how to look after soldiers, and it had been a hard winter." Valkyrie told him, a slight note of annoyance in her voice.  
"Fergus has learnt his lessons well. Your brother arrived not a few days ago."  
Valkyrie let out a breath, a weight lifting from her heart. _He's all right._  
King Cailan chuckled. "Were you worried for him?"  
"I was."  
"No need, he is a good leader. How is your father, Lady Cousland?"  
Valkyrie raised her chin. "My father is dead, as is my mother. And please, I am a Grey Warden recruit, not Lady Cousland."  
King Cailan blinked. "Dead."  
"Yes. Betrayed by Arl Howe in the darkest hour of night. My mother refused to leave my father's side. Duncan rescued me, recruited me into the Grey Wardens."  
"Arl Howe?" King Cailan's face took on a murderous look. "I know it will not bring your family back, but believe me lady, Howe will face justice for this."  
She nodded, a slither of relief worming into her heart. "Thank you, Your Majesty."  
"This means Fergus will be the next teyrn. Unfortunately, he's out on a scouting mission in the Wilds at the moment."  
Valkyrie bit her lip, fighting the urge to protest. "Of course."  
Duncan cleared his throat, smoothly glazing over the silence. "How is Teyrn Loghain, Your Majesty?"  
"Oh! He's waiting for me. My apologies, I forgot. I hope to see you again, Valkyrie. Farewell, Duncan."  
Cailan set off across the bridge with a cheerful wave.  
"He doesn't seem to care about the blight."  
"Well... There's been no sign of the Archdemon. Yet." Duncan led her across the bridge.  
"Yet?"  
"I know there's an Archdemon. I sense it, and so do the other Warden's. But with no actual evidence, it's hard to prove out feelings. Now, we must move on. You shall be busy soon; but for now I want you to seek out another Warden."  
"Another Warden? Are all of the Fereldan's Wardens here?"  
"Most of us. They are camped with the main army, however our newest Warden is in the king's camp, along with two other recruits. I want you to meet them all. Alistair is waiting to take you on a tour of the camp, then you can meet your fellow recruits."  
"Alistair?" _Could it be..._  
"Yes. He's a good lad. You might have met him. He lived at Redcliffe before we recruited him." A proud smile touched Duncan's face.  
"Arl Eamon's ward?" _I thought Alistair was in Denerim, with the Templars._  
"Yes. Do you know him?"  
"Ah... Yes. I met him at Arl Eamon's wedding."  
"Good. I thought he recognized your name. He's waiting for you in the temple ruins." Duncan pointed out the ruins, on the other side of the bridge. "I'll take Rory and find a decent meal for us. Meet us by the bonfire later."  
"Go on, boy." Val pointed at Duncan. Rory licked her fingers before following Duncan across the bridge. She followed them slowly, enjoying the morning. The camp was bustling with activity. Mages were milling in a circle of tents, guarded by hard-face_) _Templars. She turned away, determined to _enjoy _today, not dwell on cages and guards. Val did see one mage free of the Templar's grip, busy at the healers tent, her grey hair pulled into a neat bun. She hurried past, eager to see her friend. Val took the steps two at a time, listening intently. Alistair _was _up here, his playful voice echoing through the ruins. He was talking to... Val clapped a hand over her mouth as she heard a mage's irritated tones. That Alistair. She shrank into the shadows as the mage stormed past, muttering obscenities?. Alistair sauntered after him, a smirk playing across his face.  
"You're a meanie, Al." Val grinned as Alistair jumped.  
"Val!" Alistair pulled her into a hug, then pushed her back. "What are you doing here, Cousland?" he frowned.  
"Long story." Val said easily, slipping from her memories."What about you, Mr. Templar? How'd you end up a Grey Warden."  
"Long story." Alistair crossed his arms and his frown deepened. Ten years rose between them, a barrier Val loathed.  
"Touche." Val attempted a smile, wincing inwardly. "Let me guess. You didn't want to spend your life praying, so Duncan rescued you."  
"He's a good man."  
"Yes, he is." Val thought back to what he had done for her, not a full day after meeting him. "Look, I'll tell you later." She started back the way she had come, gesturing for him to follow.  
"Duncan said he was going to find you." Alistair fell into step beside her.  
"I know." Val held up the letter she had stolen when he had hugged her, a smile playing across her face.  
"Hey!" Alistair snatched it back, then laughed, and the tension melted away. "You haven't changed, Val."  
"Neither have you, Al."


	3. Witchs and Blood

"No."  
"Come on, Cousland. It's later."  
Valkyrie glanced behind her, catching Jory's interested gaze, and noting Daveth pointedly looking away. "No."  
"It's that bad?" Alistair helped her up a steep bit.  
"That bad,"_. _she murmured, pushing the memories back down. "Just... wait, alright?"  
"Fine," Alistair grumped, bumping her elbow to let her know that even though he complained, he was there for her.  
There was silence. The Wilds was an eerie place, like swamp and forest had fought her, and the corpses of trees long since dead reigning over the swollen lakes _. _f Valkyrie tried, she could hear the sounds from camp, but in the Wilds the world seemed miles away.  
"How much further?" sighed Daveth. The archer was holding his bow easily, his walk casual.  
Alistair stopped and waited for Ser Jory to catch up. "It shouldn't be far now. We should be able to see the top of the ruins soon."  
"Soon?" Jory asked in a worried voice. "We've been walking for ages, and we have enough darkspawn blood for a hundred Joinings!"  
Valkyrie glanced at Daveth's belt. They had elected for him to carry the vials, seeing as he preferred to stay at range.  
The archer scowled at Jory. "You scared, Ser Knight?"  
Jory grasped his sword hilt and opened his mouth to reply, but Valkyrie cut him off. "No! Don't start arguing again." She rubbed her temple, wincing as the rough leather gauntlets scratched her skin. "You've argued all the way up here, so shut it, both of you." Valkyrie adopted the tone she had used often with her nephew.  
"You going to let her take charge?" snapped Daveth, turning on Alistair.  
"If the lady wants silence, then the lady shall have silence." Alistair gave Valkyrie a mock bow and a grin, and she gave him a push back down the incline they had just climbed.  
"Hey!" he sulked from the ground.  
Valkyrie smirked at him and bowed. "As you wish, Templar."  
"Oh, I'll-" Alistair cut himself off, concentration creeping over his face before he scrambled to his feet. "Darkspawn!"  
Valkyrie drew her daggers as the first shadows began to flick under the trees. "How many?"  
Daveth's first arrow split the shadows as Alistair shouted. "A dozen!" His sword met the charge in a blur of steel as a shriek sounded behind them. Val heard Jory's battlecry and felt a splatter of burning hblood. _We've been flanked! _With the silent grace she'd trained hard to obtain, she threw herself off the incline, trusting her fellow recruits to deal with the new arrivals. Blade met bone as she buried her weapons to the hilt in a darkspawn's skull. A tingle ran the length of her spine as she rolled to her feet, a sword running through the air where she had just been. Her back hit something solid- and alive.  
"Reckless." Alistair panted, the sharp ridges of his splintmail meeting the rough surface of her leathers.  
"Fun." Val spun away from his back to silence a Shriek before being pushed to the ground. A fireball flew above and exploded on the incline. Valkyire shoved away from Alistair and tightened her grip on her dagger. She rolled to her knees, bringing the blade above her head. As soon as she sighted the Emissary, a twisted smile stretched across its face, and she brought her arm down and threw the dagger. It caught what light there was, shimmering a bright silver before burying itself in the darkspawn's forehead Val gasped for air, the adrenaline still pumping through her system.  
"Nice throw." Alistair offered her his hand, and she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.  
"Thanks." She approached the corpse and retrieved her dagger. "Eb taught me that."  
"She was good, wasn't she? Hey Val..." She winced at the nickname, but said nothing. "I'm sorry about that, you know."  
"I know Al." Val wiped the blood from her daggers and sheathed them. "You would have come to the funeral if you could."  
Alistair smiled sadly. "I tried-"  
"I know." Val returned his smiled.  
"Hey!" Daveth's face appeared over the incline. "Are you lot finished down there? Ser Knight's getting ants in his pants."  
"I am not," came the indignant reply.  
"Come on, Val." Alistair gave her boost up the incline. "Not long now."

-O-

Alistair cursed and kicked at the remains of the cache. "Damn it! Where did the documents go?"  
"Do you think it was bandits?" Jory asked.  
"Well well, what do we have here? Are you a vulture, I wonder? Or thieves, or scavengers?"  
The men whipped around, hands flying to hilts and arrows. Valkyrie turned more slowly, noting the voice contained more curiosity than hostility.  
"Who are you?" Alistair narrowed his eyes at the woman who sauntered towards us.  
"She's a Witch of the Wilds!" hissed Daveth, pulling back on his bow string nervously. Valkyrie shifted, reaching for the hilt of her father's sword. An apostate.  
The woman chuckled, but her yellow eyes remained sharp. "Such idle fantasies." She dismissed the boys with a blink and a sniff, turning to meet Valkyrie's eye. "You. Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."  
Valkyrie smiled at the woman, but kept her fingers near her weapons. "My name is Valkyrie. Pleased to meet you."  
"Now that is a proper greeting, even in the Wilds." The woman appeared pleased. "I am Morrigan. Now, what are you doing here digging in the bones of the past? You sought something, something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"  
"You took them, didn't you? You're some kind of sneaky witch thief!" Alistair said furiously. Valkyrie rolled her eyes at the ex-Templar  
"How eloquent." Morrigan smiled in amusement, finding Alistair's epithet comical. "If you must know who took them, 'twas my mother."  
"Your- Was that a joke?" Alistair straightened, surprise mingling with the suspicion on his face.  
"I had to come from somewhere, did I not? Did you think I was a Chasind, and a pack of them would swoop down upon you?"  
"Yes. Swooping is bad," Alistair told her.  
Valkyrie sighed, and moved forward between the witch and the Templar. "Can you take us to her?"  
"What?" Daveth rounded on her. "Are you crazy, Val?"  
Valkyrie narrowed her eyes. "It's Valkyrie. We need those documents."  
"She's an apostate!"  
"Apostates are only dangerous if you decide to be rude." she hissed. "Shut up."  
Daveth turned to Alistair, who raised his hands. "I'm not crazy enough to argue with her." His eyes told Val a completely different story.  
"Al," Valkyrie murmured. "We need the treaties."  
Alistair sighed. "I know."  
"What shall it be?" Morrigan tapped her foot impatiently.  
There was a pause, then Alistair nodded. "Fine. Let's go."  
With a sharp nod, Morrigan set off, gliding through the brush as easily as if it were cloud. She seemed to care little whether they followed or not, for she did not wait, nor did she look back. Valkyrie hurried to catch up with the witch. "Thank you, Morrigan." _J_  
Morrigan turned her head to regard Valkyrie with suspicion. "I would not thank me until after you are gone."

-O-

Valkyrie glanced over her shoulder, meeting Flemeth's eyes.  
"Come." Morrigan shooed them away from her mother. "Let us be gone." She hurried on, fleet-footedeven in the treacherous swampland.  
"That was different." Alistair clutched the treaties tightly. "I've never met an apostate like her before."  
"You're an ex-Templar," Valkyrie reminded him. "Most of the apostates you've met are probably crazy, or trying to escape from you."  
"Not to mention that was _Flemeth_," Jory told them, excitement and fear in his eyes.  
"You seriously believe that's the Flemeth from the legends?" Valkyrie asked him curiously.  
"Is there another one?"  
"No, but... _the _Flemeth?"  
"Silence!" Morrigan ordered. She pushed her way through a bush. "There is your path." With barely another sound, she turned back the way they had come, disappearing into the trees.  
"That was strange." Daveth fidgeted nervously. "Let's get back, quickly."  
"I agree." Alistair moved forward to take the lead.  
Once inside the gate, Alistair led them toward Duncan. The sun was setting, casting eerie shadows over the still camp. Only the whimpers of the mabari war hounds and the whispers of the dying were carried on the wind.  
"Very good," Duncan told them after examining the vials. "Valkyrie, I set up a tent for you. Clean your weapons, and meet us at the temple at midnight." He gestured behind him before setting off toward the ruins. Alistair smiled at Val before following his mentor.  
Valkyrie bid farewell to Jory and Daveth, then ducked into her tent and stripped off her armour. A bath was waiting for her, along with an elven servant who took charge of her gear. Valkyrie winced at the cold water, then washed briskly as the shadows lengthened. When she was finished, her skin red and her hair free from dirt, the elf left, and Valkyrie readied herself for the ritual.  
The Joining. She paused and took a deep breath. _Maker, I'm going to be a Grey Warden. A Grey Warden. I wish father... _She squeezed her eyes shut and allowed herself a moment in the darkness of her recent memories, before pulling herself back to the present. _I'll grieve later. Father would be hovering, and Mother would fuss, but I know they'd be proud of me_. Someone called her name from outside, and she wiped her streaming eyes.  
"Come in!"  
A woman with bright red hair and freckles poked her head inside. "Alistair said it's almost midnight, and that you're late."  
"Oh! Thank you. I'll just be a moment."  
The woman shrugged. "I'll let him know."  
Valkyrie shrugged her father's sword over her shoulder and slid her daggers into their sheath, before jogging after the soldier. She came up to the woman and Alistair standing outside the ruins.  
"Hm. You're fast." The soldier watched Valkyrie enter the ruins. "Well, Alistair, I told you she was coming. Here she is. See you later, Warden."  
"Bye, Aveline. Thanks! Hey, Val." Alistair smiled at his friend before sighing as Daveth's mocking tones started again.  
"You scared, Ser Knight?"  
"Have I not proven myself? Why all these tests?"  
"I swear, I'm the bravest one here, and I'm a woman." Valkyrie snapped, entering the temple. "I'm sure every recruit has to go through this, Jory, from elf to human, to noble to commoner."  
"Nobles? How many nobles do you think would let their precious children join the Grey Wardens?" Daveth scoffed.  
Anger bubbled in Valkyrie, and she opened her mouth, but Alistair cut her off. "Those who do the right thing by their king and country, Daveth."  
Valkyrie shot Alistair a grateful look as her anger subsided. _I can't let them know who I am, not yet. I _Alistair's eyes slid away from her, and she filed the movement away for further pondering._ c_You're all here." Duncan strode into the temple, his piercing gaze sweeping across them all and instilling apprehension into Valkyrie. _Jory has a point. What _is _the Joining, anyway? _  
I'm sure you are all curious about the Joining, so we shall commence immediately. We say a few words before the Joining, but they have been said since the beginning. Alistair, if you would."  
Alistair recited softly. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten... and that one day, we shall join you."  
The importance of the moment fell over them like a blanket as Valkyrie realised exactly what she was about to do. The blood. Duncan held out the foul liquid to Daveth, both hands wrapped around the silver chalice. Daveth was pale, but he took the cup. Valkyrie watched the liquid slosh as Daveth got a hold over his nerves, then he took a sip. His skin went white, whiter than her father's had when his blood had pooled on the larder floor. He began to shake, and Duncan snatched the cup back just as Daveth's lifeless body fell to the ground.  
"I'm sorry, Daveth," Duncan said softly.  
Valkyrie shivered, staring into the archer's pupil-less eyes. _I could die here._ She remembered Highever. _But then, I could have died at home. Surely the Maker wouldn't be so cruel. What of Fergus? He'll be having a hard enough time dealing with Mother and Father, and Oriana and Oren..._  
"You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint."  
Valkyrie looked into Duncan's eyes as he held out the chalice. Blood pooled behind him, was splattered across his chest. Her arms reached out and took the cup, and then the scalding blood was pouring down her throat. Fire spread from her stomach to her heart, all the way to her fingertips, which released the chalice. A thud boomed in her ears, and her eyes searedshut.


	4. The White Tower

_"Die." A huff of smoke hung around me, and his eyes burned through my blood."You will die, human..." The dragon lifted its head and painted the darkness with flame and blood."I will destroy you."_  
_No. I struggled against my invisible bonds, but the dragon just laughed._  
_"You will not escape."_  
_NO!_  
Valkyries eyes flew open as she ripped herself away from the nightmares, her breath coming in shallow gasps. Alistair's worried face bent over her. "Duncan! She's awake."  
The Commander's face appeared next to Alistair. "Welcome, Warden."  
Valkyrie coughed, air rasping past her sore throat. Alistair helped her to sit, then gave her a waterskin. She sipped the water carefully, savouring the coolness. "Thanks," she croaked.  
"Congratulations." Duncan smiled at her.  
Valkyrie looked around, noticing that Daveth's body was gone. A half**-**cleaned bloodstain was smeared against the wall. "You killed Jory," she realised.  
"The Joining is a secret. I had to," Duncan said simply. Valkyrie didn't like it, and the look on Alistair's face said he didn't either.  
"I understand," Valkyrie told him. _To protect the Wardens._  
"I did not do it lightly," Duncan said, silent grief in his voice. "But it is my duty to protect the Wardens. Alistair, remain with Valkyrie. I must attend the meeting. I shall see you both at the bonfire." Duncan rose and left them alone in the ruins.  
"Duncan holds a great responsibility," Valkyrie reassured him quietly.  
"That doesn't mean it was right." Alistair looked away.  
"I know. If you can kill one man to protect a hundred, is it murder, or is it justified?" Valkyrie asked, frustrated for the answer.  
"Maybe it's just justified murder." Alistair tried a smile. "Anyway, I'm glad you survived, Val."  
"Yeah." Valkyrie looked back at the bloodstain. "They're dead, Al," she whispered, finally telling him.  
"I know. I was here," he joked weakly.  
"No. At Highever."  
Alistair took a deep breath of shock as her meaning became clear.  
"All of them. Mother, father, Roland. Howe came to Highever, and he betrayed us." Val's voice shook as she fought tears. "Duncan saved my life, and he would have taken mother, but she wouldn't leave." Her voice choked and the tears began to roll down her cheeks. "They... used Oriana, like she was a prostitute out of Antiva, and they murdered Oren-" She felt Alistair's arms go around her, his tears fell on her hair, and she lost herself to her grief.

-O-

The Tower of Ishal stood above the ruins of Ostagar, magnificently dark in the fires on the battle field and the eerie sounds of the darkspawn. Valkyrie watched the as fog crept towards the king's army, and a shiver rippled down her spine. Her head was pounding, but Alistair had assured her it was just a side effect of the Joining and it wouldn't last.  
"We have to climb that?" Valkyrie looked up at the Tower.  
"And light a giant pile of wood, yes." Alistair tilted his head back further. "It's tall, isn't it?"  
A fireball exploded on the bridge behind them, driving them forward.  
"Come on!" Valkyrie pushed her legs harder, running the last few metres before rolling under an arrow. She straightened, having reached the other side. A low growl came from the shadows, and Rory's eyes blinked at her. "What is it, boy?" Valkyrie's headache condensed for a moment, and she bit back a groan. The pain subsided, to be replaced by a dull itch and a faint sense of nausea.  
"Headache?" Alistair asked sympathetically. "It's gone hasn't it?"  
"Yeah." Val winced.  
"It's because of the darkspawn," Alistair explained. "You'll be nauseous when darkspawn are nearby."  
"What about the itch?"  
"You get the itch as an added bonus because you were made a Warden during the blight. Lucky you." He grinned and dodged as Val swiped at him. Rory barked and raced ahead.  
"I suppose that's our cue. Come on. We have to get to the beacon."

-O-

The darkspawn had invaded the tower, tearing a hole through the lower floor like it was made of clay. Only a few had made it to the higher floors, and none were coming up behind them.  
"I don't like it," Val whispered, searching the shadows suspiciously. "They should be trying to flank us, especially if the dragon is involved."  
"Archdemon."  
"Whatever. If it's intelligent, it should be flanking us, and it's not. I don't like it."  
"It's darkspawn. What's there to li-" Alistair stopped short as they rounded a corner and found a giant kneeling over a pile of corpses.  
"An ogre," whispered Alistair. He tightened his grip on his sword as the ogre twisted around. It caught sight of us, and its foul mouth opened in a roar that shook the tower.  
"Move!" Val shouted. She rolled away as the giant smashed his club between them, cracks appearing in the floor. Valkyrie sheathed her father's sword, and raced to the beacon. She heard Alistair's cry of 'For the Wardens', and then the clash of steel on steel. She glanced up to see Alistair's battering away at the ogres legs, where the ogres couldn't smash him. _Smart._ She drew her flint and steel and struck it against each other, sparks flying.  
"Come on." she muttered, striking again, harder. This time, the oil caught, and a sheet of flame soared into the air, sending Val stumbling back from the heat. The ogre roared, and turned towards the flames. Her feet pounded against the broken floor as Val raced around the fire, pulling her father's sword from its sheath. She paused for a breath, then she leapt onto one of the broken pillars, springing back to land on the ogres chest. Blood splattered her armour, and she winced in distaste. Her blade slid free with a sickening squelch as Alistair helped her to her feet.

"Nice jump. Eb teach you that to?" Alistair sheathed his sword.  
"Nope. Got a bandit who was in a tree with that once." Val shook blood off her boots, wrinkling her nose at the smell.  
Alistair grinned, and opened his mouth to speak, but an arrow whizzed past Val and buried itself in his shoulder. His words turned to a gasp as he fell to his knees.  
"Al!" Val whipped around and ducked as a second arrow soared over her head. Darkspawn had crept into the room while they spoke. _Damn it! Always protect the flank, idiot!_ Val shoved her father's sword back into its sheath, and grabbed a bow, pulling it out from under the corpses. She yanked an arrow from a corpse and fitted it to the bowstring. She fired, but she'd always been mediocre with a bow, and the arrow missed its target and shattered against the wall. An emissary's hissing laugh floated from the rear of the room. Val grabbed Alistair's arm and dragged him behind the beacon, trying to shut out his agonized groans. She broke off the arrow shaft, but left it in the wound. _I haven't got anything to bandage it with._ The emissary started chanting on the other side of the room, and she squeezed her eyes shut. _Okay. Maker, you let me survive Highever, meeting Flemeth- who may or may not be the most powerful apostate in the world- and the Joining, while the others died. If I survived all that just to light this bloody beacon, I will be very angry with you._ Her eyes flashed open as frost crept up her fingers. She snatched them from the floor, and realised her legs were frozen solid. The ice crept up Alistair's neck and swallowed him whole, his eyes wide on Val's.  
"No!" she smashed her fists against the ice then cried out as an arrow stabbed her rib. The darkspawn were coming around the beacon, their hollow laughter sounding as they realised their prey were helpless. The emissary came around the corner, ice trailing from his fingertips. He raised his hands slowly, delicate white fire flaring and shooting from his hands. He thrust open his hands and the world exploded in white ice and stone.

**Here we go, no more Ostagar! Yay!**

**Just want to say thanks to my wonderful beta, Eve Hawke for everything, especially betaing over the festive season. You are brilliant!**

**I also want to thank Whatcomestomind for helping me to write Morrigan, a character I have trouble with because of her unique mannerisms and ways.**

**I hope everyone had a brilliant Christmas, and all the best for the New Year! :)**


	5. A New Purpose

_Such cruel laughter. Swirls of smoke hissed from the dragons face."You survived."_  
_I shuddered as the voice echoed around me._  
_"Do you know who I am, human?" The dragon leaned closer. "You would do well to respond."_  
_I found that I had a voice. "You are the Archdemon. The one who caused the Blight."_  
_The Archdemon snorted. "Is that what I am called? Tell me, human, do you know why you are here? Why I have chosen you?"_  
_"Chosen me?"_  
_"Yes. You are my chosen, _daughter of Highever!"  
Val's eyes shot open as Rory's tongue descended on her face.  
"Egh…. Down." Val pushed him away and struggled to sit, banishing her nightmares.  
"Ah, you're awake." A raven haired woman turned and eyed me shrewdly.  
"Morrigan?"  
"Yes. 'Tis I."  
"What.." Val surveyed her arms. Beneath the rough blanket, her skin was bared, revealing a rainbow of bruises covering her torso. "What happened?"  
"Do you not remember? The man you were to signal quit the field. Mother rescued you."  
Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "She rescued us. How did she rescue us?"  
"She turned into a dragon." Morrigan stated, the casual words at complete odds with their implication.  
There was a pause while Valkyrie digested this. "I suppose I can't really dispute that."  
"Your friend is not taking it well." Morrigan moved back to the fire and began to stir the soup.  
"My friend. You mean Alistair?"  
"The dim-witted one who was with you before, yes."  
Valkyrie pulled the blanket back further. Sharp bruises mottled her left leg, almost like blunt teeth. "What are these from? How bad were my injuries?"  
"Bad enough, but mother healed you. The dog clung to your leg." She wrinkled her nose at Rory, who panted up at her.  
"Good boy." I ruffled his head and he barked.  
"Mother wishes to see you. She is outside with your friend." Morrigan turned back to the fire. Valkyrie stumbled to her feet, wincing as her bruises flexed. She stretched, pleased to note no other injuries. Her armour was laid out on the edge of the bed. Some of the tough leather had been sliced and roughened, but there was no major damage. _Still, I'll have to look it over carefully. Later. _Her weapons had been cleaned, as well.  
"Thank you for everything, Morrigan." Valkyrie checked to be sure she had everything, lightly touching the hilt of her father's sword.  
"Oh. You are welcome. Although it was mother who healed you, not me."  
She waved away Morrigan's afterthought. "I'm sure you helped. Are you coming?"  
"No. I shall stay here and tend to the soup." Morrigan knelt back over the pot, as Valkyrie opened the door.  
"Val!" A pair of strong arms picked the rogue up and spun her around. "You're alive!" Alistair placed her back on the ground and gripped her shoulders tightly. "I thought you were dead for sure."  
"So did I, Al." She smiled up at him, then wriggled out of his grip. "It's _Valkyrie._"  
"You kill an ogre, you get a nickname. Be thankful I'm not calling you Slayer."  
Val groaned and rolled her eyes, approaching Flemeth with caution. "Thank you. For everything."  
The witch shook her head. "This country needs its Grey Wardens. You could not die."  
Val looked down. "So the others are gone."  
Flemeth inclined her head. "When this Loghain quit the field, the darkspawn overcame the king's army."  
"We're the last ones," Al muttered quietly. He looked away, tears gathering in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Al. I know Duncan was like a father to you."  
"Yeah." He wiped his eyes angrily.  
"What will you do?" Flemeth interrupted.  
Valkyrie looked at Alistair, and Alistair looked at Valkyrie.  
"You're the senior Warden."  
Alistair groaned. "I'm not leading. Bad things happen when I lead. We get lost, and I wake up somewhere with no pants on."  
Valkyrie frowned. "That was a weird day."  
"Is there no one you could go to?" Flemeth brought the conversation back to its original purpose.  
"We could go to Redcliffe," Alistair offered tentatively.  
"Are you sure?"  
Alistair fidgeted, aware that Val's question had a double meaning. "Yes. Redcliffe's forces weren't at the battle, and Arl Eamon is a good man, no matter what anyone says." _No matter what I said._ The unspoken words rang in the air.  
"The treaties?" Val asked him hopefully. "Did Duncan take them?"  
Alistair's eyes lit up. "No! That's it. We can invoke the treaties, gather the elves, the dwarves and the mages."  
Flemeth raised an eyebrow. "I may be old, but elves, dwarves, mages and this Arl Eamon sounds like an army to me."  
Hope stirred in Val's heart, pushing down her renewed grief. "Thank you Flemeth. For everything you've done."  
She waved away the thanks, as Morrigan approached us.  
"The soup is ready, mother. Shall we have two guests for tea, or none?"  
"The Grey Wardens are leaving and you girl," an amused spark entered Flemeth's eyes, "are going with them."  
"Very we-What? Mother!" Morrigan spluttered, her eyes widening.  
"No buts, girl," Flemeth admonished her daughter. Morrigan's eyes narrowed and she let out a frustrated sigh.  
Val glanced at Alistair, and frowned as he starting shaking his head and waving his arms around behind the backs of the two witches. "If Morrigan doesn't want to come, then she shouldn't have to." Val's brow furrowed and she mouthed 'Stop it' to her friend. _An apostate. She wants us to take an apostate…. _Into_ Fereldan?_  
"Nonsense. Morrigan's talents will come in useful. She knows the Wilds, and her spells-"  
"-Will probably get us killed!" Alistair burst out, unable to contain his annoyance. "You do know what happens to apostates in Fereldan? They-"  
Val kicked him in the shins. "Hush! Thank you, Flemeth, but if Morrigan doesn't want to…"  
Nothing they said would convince Flemeth otherwise. She insisted that taking Morrigan was 'repayment' for rescuing them, but it wasn't until they were trekking through the Wilds behind the apostate, that Val had reason to be grateful to the old witch. Morrigan could pick her way among the trees and swamps with ease. Without her leading them, Valkyrie suspected they would have been swallowed by the bog, or worse, walked right into the darkspawn.

-O-

"How did you deal with it?" Alistair threw a twig into the fire. "What happened at Highever?"  
Val watched the orange flames lick hungrily at its fuel. "I... I don't know. I haven't really had time to dwell on it, I suppose. Duncan kept me talking on the way here."  
Alistair raised an eyebrow. "It's almost a month from Highever to Ostagar."  
"He was quizzing me." Val tilted her head back to survey the stars. "Asking what I knew, and teaching me about the Grey Wardens."  
"He was a good man," Alistair whispered.  
"Yeah. One of the greatest I've ever met. Hey**,**" she nudged her friend. "He's with the Maker now."  
"Is it selfish to want him back here?" Alistair looked away, but his voice cracked.  
"Of course not, Al. He's important to you. I wish mother and father were still here, but they won't come back." She bit her tongue, fighting the tears. "There's nothing I can do about it."  
"I could have done something. If I had been there-"  
"If you were there, you would have died,"she told him firmly. "One person cannot defeat the Blight, not single-handedly. It takes an army, and we can build that army, all because we _weren't _on the battlefield."  
"I suppose you're right."  
"I know I'm right. Oh!" Shock froze her for a moment. "Fergus! He was scouting in the Wilds…"  
"I asked Flemeth about him. Last she knew, he was still alive." Alistair glanced at Morrigan's separate fire. "I doubt the witch would know any more."  
"Thanks, Al." She rubbed her eyes. "I'm going to turn in. Wake me at midnight and I'll relieve you."  
"Why do I get first watch?" He grumbled. "I got an arrow stuck in me as well as being frozen. Besides, aren't I leading?"  
"You lead the army, I lead you." Val ducked under the stick he threw at her, chuckling. "Night."  
Later, as sleep washed over her, the shadows in her mind began to move.  
_"Did you miss me, human?"_


	6. Swords and Knights

The smoke from the fire wafted into the clear air, creating a shimmering barrier between the stars and the ground. Val ran her fingers along the sheath of her father's sword, tracing the decorative lines and curves. She curled her fingers around the hilt, then moved her other hand to grasp below her right. She frowned when her left hand gripped the pommel, not the hilt. _This was made for a shieldsman. _She drew the sword slightly, examining the steel. She knew enough about smithing to know the quality of this sword was extraordinary.  
Once, her father had taken her down to the armoury after catching her chopping at her bed with Fergus's wooden play sword. There had been many swords in that room, but this sword was a diamond among steel. Strong, efficient and beautiful. Her father had told her that generations of men had used that sword to defend Highever. He had added with a chuckle that it had never felt right for him- too light. By birthright, it was Fergus's- if he lived, as the new Teyrn of Highever. _I shouldn't have this._  
Yet, something felt right, as she drew the blade and held it in front of her. There was an _energy _to this sword like she had never felt before, when she chose her daggers or when Fergus dragged her to the smithy to examine the weapons there. Awe filled her as she realised just how many people had wielded this sword, and how many of those had probably died with it in their hands, covered in their sweat and blood. A shiver ran down her spine as the firelight shimmered along the blade, throwing ghastly shadows. Whispers pressed at the corners of her mind, and reached into her thoughts. Val slammed the sword into its sheath and dropped it on the ground, swallowing a cry. The whispers faded, but Val stared at the sword still, groping in her mind for her memories of history lessons in the Chantry.  
The first Cousland to become Teyrn had been a guard captain at Highever, she remembered. Then Flemeth- _the_ Flemeth, Morrigan's mother, had killed the Teyrn, and the guard captain had been… 'promoted'. Val remembered her father saying that every Cousland Teyrn has wielded this sword, since the guard captain long ago.  
"Mother has told me of this sword."  
Val spun around as Morrigan entered the light. The fire cast deep shadows across her cheekbones.  
"As that bastard fell, so his captain rose up and took his sword. She told me that." Morrigan knelt and touched the sword gently. After the briefest touch, she snatched back her fingers. "'Tis powerful, this sword. Perhaps, you shall tell me how you came across it, Warden." Her eyes were cold drills, boring into Val's grey ones. "There is a little time before your watch ends."  
Val dropped her eyes, knowing there was no way out. "I'm a Cousland." Her words were bitter. "Valkyrie Cousland, the youngest child of Highever, now the heir. Although, now that I'm a Warden, I can't own titles, so I guess there's no one to succeed my brother. If he lives, that is."  
"Ah. The Templar asked mother of your brother." Morrigan stood, not lifting her eyes from_... _my sword.  
"Yes. He was on patrol at Ostagar, and missed the battle. My parents… I had to leave them behind. We were betrayed by another noble, and Duncan rescued me. My mother, father, my nephew, my brothers wife were all killed, along with a good friend of mine." Val closed her eyes as images from that night swept through her mind. Tears prickled in her eyes, but Val refused to cry.  
"That is… unfortunate." Morrigan scooped up my sword and held it out to me. "Take it. Be wary of this blade. It's grief is great, and it would be foolish to play with its power." She raised her eyes to the stars above. "Sleep. Your watch is over, Warden." She knelt at the fires edge, leaving Val staring at her, a million questions tumbling through her thoughts, but knowing she wouldn't get any more answers tonight.

-O-

Val stopped walking and stretched, wincing as she shook out cramped calves. "Great," Val muttered. "There are bandits on the road."  
Alistair sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Sweet Andraste. The Templars in Lothering must be worked to the bone. Look, the town's right over there." Sure enough, ramshackle wooden buildings were only a few minute's walk away from the bandits.  
"'Tis no problem." Morrigan surveyed the bandits carefully. "It will not be a challenge."  
"I would prefer _not _to fight them." Alistair snapped. "If there is a way to rid Lothering of these bandits without bloodshed I will gladly take it."  
"Then let's go and find one." Val moved forward, eyeing the bandits. Voices were raised as they noticed their party, and raised further as they noticed their mabari warhound. _Good. That put the cat among the birds._  
"There's a toll on this here road." One of the bandits moved forward to stand in the middle of the road, his legs apart and his hand on his sword.  
Val raised an eyebrow. "Theres a toll on the Imperial Highway?"  
"To enter the town." The bandit pivoted to gesture at Lothering. As he turned back, a hand gripped his collar and pulled him forward, sweeping his legs out from under him and landing him on his knees. Something sharp pressed against his throat.  
"Ostagar has fallen, and we run from darkspawn," Val whispered in his ear as several swords came hissing from their sheaths. "They come like smoke in the night, to pillage this town_ a_nd kill everyone who resides in it. What will you do when they come? Are you going to toll _them_?"  
"N-no..." the bandit stuttered.  
Val bit back her disgust at this man, his rough clothes and sharp weapons. She tried _not _to remember how much she hated bandits, but loathing stirred in her stomach anyway. Her grip tightened on her dagger, and a thin red line appeared on the man's neck. Her whole body tensed, and she felt her sword vibrating, calling to her, begging- She slapped herself mentally, forcing her attention back on her victim. "Then go. If you stay, you will die. Do you understand?" she spat.  
" Y-yes….ma'am."  
"Then leave." Val heaved him away from her, sending him sprawling. She eyed the other bandits, almost _hoping _they would try their luck, but none of them moved against her. Their eyes flickered from her to their leader as he scrambled to his feet.  
"We're leaving." The leader edged around them, as far away as he could get.  
"But-"  
"_We're leaving!_"  
The other bandits cast confused looks at the three party members as their leader beckoned. They hesitated for a moment, then a bolt of lightning shot from behind Val and cracked one of them between the legs. Val stifled a laugh at the bandits' high pitched squeal and the speed with which they raced down the road. She watched them run out of sight before bursting into peals of laughter.  
"Oh, Morrigan." Val grinned at the dark haired witch. "Good aim."  
Alistair rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Even Morrigan's lips twitched. "Thank you," she said gravely. "Shall we move on?"  
"Let's check the crates first." Alistair moved towards the upturned cart that barred their way. "They've probably stashed their money." They rummaged in the boxes and crates, finding almost two hundred silver.  
"How many people did they manage to steal from?" sighed Alistair. He gathered up the coins and placed them in his pack.  
"Too many," Val said grimly, leading the way into Lothering.  
"'Tis no fault of the bandits that fools handed over their money," Morrigan pointed out.  
"If they hadn't, the bandits would have killed them." Val cut over the top of Alistair's outraged sputtering. "Most people do not know how to fight, and will never have the chance to learn. Look at them." Val paused and gazed across Lothering. Tents and makeshift camps covered the fields around the town, and both human and elves mingled among them. "Refugees from the south. They need money to survive, and those bandits were taking it from them."  
"Tis strange then that you let them go, if you feel so strongly." Morrigan observed.  
"It is not my place to deal judgement upon them. What I say is my opinion, nothing more. Come on." She started towards the town again.  
"You handled them well.," Alistair told her quietly, moving up to walk beside her.  
"They weren't expecting magic. We probably would have had a fight if not for Morrigan," Val pointed out.  
"Oh, fine. She's being useful. Just hope the Templar's don't notice her."  
"I think they have other problems," Val told him quietly. Refugees were everywhere, leaning against the walls, camped around the houses and in the courtyard of the Chantry. An elderly woman was directing people, handing out blankets and bandages. "Al, can you give those coins to her? She looks like she's organising the refugees. I'll go and talk to the people in the Chantry, maybe find out who's selling supplies. Morrigan…"  
"I shall look around." The witch watched the people around her with mild disgust. "Perhaps there are herbs growing around this place. I do not wish to linger among these… refugees a moment longer than necessary."  
Alistair muttered something unsavoury about the witch and moved towards the grey**-**haired woman. Val watched for a moment as the woman received the coins with grateful tears, then looked towards the Chantry. Rory whinnied and nudged at the back of her legs.  
"What is it, boy?" Val bent down to look her hound in the eye. Rory stared straight back, his tail wagging like he was trying to shake it off. He barked sharply, making his mistress wince, then raced around Val towards the Chantry gates. He paused and looked back, impatiently waiting for her. Val shook her head and followed her mabari. Rory raced inside and jumped on a man sitting on the Chantry steps.  
"Oh, for the love of the Maker…" Val groaned and raced after her hound. To her surprise, the man was patting the dog, who was panting happily. "I'm so sorry…." Val began, halting in front of her dog**'**s new friend. Her words died in her throat as the flaming head lifted, and she stared into green eyes she knew well.  
Ser Gilmore choked out her name, then she was swept into his arms and they embraced tightly, her tears dripping onto his shoulder. She pulled back, examining his face. "What… You survived?"  
"By a miracle." Ser Gilmore smiled down at her, ignoring the pain from a fading black eye and several gashes to his cheek.  
"But…" Val shook her head in shock, her eyes wide. "How did you escape? How did you get to Lothering? Why did you come to Lothering, of all places?"  
"I was actually on my way to Ostagar." Ser Gilmore pulled her to sit beside him. "The news of the king**'**s death was confirmed less than a week ago, and Lothering has been swamped with refugees since then." His gaze saddened as he looked out of the rough camps. "Poor folk. They don't have anywhere to go, and there's only one decent merchant around here. All the others have raised their prices so high you'd have to raid the royal treasury to buy a loaf of bread."  
Val recognized an avoidance play, so she didn't ask about Highever, no matter how much she wanted. "I know. We... ran into some bandits on the way here-" Ser Gilmore smiled, he was familiar with Val's loathing of bandits. "- and we convinced them to part with their money. Al's gone to give it out now."  
Ser Gilmore's eyes brightened. "Alistair? The Alistair?"  
"The one and only." Val rolled her eyes. "He hasn't changed a bit."  
"I haven't seen him in... Maker, it's been years. I didn't get to see him when you were presented at court. It must be four years."  
"Five." Val propped her head on her hands, watching the people bustle in the Chantry courtyard. "Listen, I need to warn you." She lowered her voice, eyes flicking around for Templars. "We've picked up a mage along the way. Don't look at me like that. She's a good sort, even if all I've heard for the last six days is her bickering with Al."  
Roland was frowning. "Picked up? What are you planning, my Lady?"  
"Hush!" Val hissed, glancing around nervously. "Roland, I'm a Warden now. You can't call me by my title." She glared at the knight until he nodded. "We're going to Redcliffe. Loghain killed the king, Roland, and the rest of the Wardens. He ran from the fight. We're going to raise an army to fix this Blight, and then we're going to defeat Loghain."  
Roland was silent, his expression sober as he considered this. "I believe you," he said finally. "But we shouldn't be discussing this here. I'm meeting up with a friend for dinner, at the inn. Come and join us. Leliana always has good information, and I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you."  
"Leliana? Have I met her before?" Val frowned.  
"I don't think so. She's been a Chantry sister here for the last five years. She's a bit… strange."  
Val thought of everything that'd happened in the last month. "Strange is starting to feel familiar."  
"Yes.. Leliana has told me she had a vision, from the Maker. The Maker showed her … you, Alistair, herself and I, followed by at least five others. She's been waiting for you."


	7. Escape from the Assassin

"Yes, I knew you would come." Leliana smiled at Val, swirling her glass absently. "The Maker sent me a vision."  
Beside the redhead, Alistair crossed his eyes and poked out his tongue, causing Val to bite her tongue. "What kind of vision?"  
"It wasn't all that much. Just you, followed by some others. I don't know who. There was snow, and we were all wrapped up. But I was there." Leliana smiled.  
Val rested her chin on her hand and studied the Chantry sister. She looked dreamy, but her eyes had swept the inn when they first arrived, just as Val had done herself. She had greeted many of the townsfolk by name, and they had called back with smiles and waves. When she sat, the outline of a knife had been visible beneath her robe, but Leliana had kept her hands on the table. As Val watched her, Leliana raised her head and their eyes met. Val was struck with the belief in the sister's eyes. _She really believes she had a vision. _Val narrowed her eyes a moment longer. "What do you know of us?" Val asked, lowering her voice.  
Leliana leant forward. "I know that Loghain abandoned the king, and that he is responsible for much death. I know that you are both Wardens, and that Roland is your friend of many years. I know that you have a difficult path laid out ahead of you, and that you must succeed. I am willing to aid you along this path, if you are willing to take me. I-If you do take me, I also have a companion…" her voice faded as a shadow fell over their table.  
"What's this?" a gravelly voice spoke from behind Val. "Didn't we look all around town for people of this description? Didn't everyone say they've never seen anyone like this?"  
"Please gentleman," Leliana smiled sweetly as everyone else tensed and reached for hilts. "Isn't there a peaceful way to solve this?"  
"Shut up, bitch!" snarled the man. Leliana's eyes hardened. When the man who'd spoken reached for Val's shoulder, she slid out from underneath him and shoved her chair back. The man grabbed the chair and threw it away with a snarl, unsheathed sword glittering in the firelight. Behind him stood five more men, all seasoned soldiers. _Can't fight here. Not enough room to swing swords. Get outside. _Val ducked under the first swing, pivoting and elbowing the man behind him in the chin. A flare of pain blazed upher elbow as she clipped his helmet. The man still staggered back, allowing Val the chance to run towards the door. _They'd better follow me._  
She yanked it open, hearing the soldier's shouts and the townspeople's screams. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down before a the terrified townspeople stampeded out the door.  
"What have you done?" Morrigan's grip on Val's elbow tightened, making her wince.  
"We were recognized," Val whispered back. A glint of steel slithered out of the doorway. Val drew her own sword, chopping at the soldier's wrist. He went down with a cry, and Val kicked him in the head to shut him up. Val spun to face the next soldier, but Morrigan's staff was there first, hitting the man in the neck. It broke with a loud crack, and Morrigan began to prod the corpse out of the doorway, muttering under her breath.  
The next person out was Leliana, her dagger drawn and blood smeared on her robe. "We need to get out of here," said told Val calmly. "The townsfolk will be out here soon." She pointed to the houses, where lights were being lit and raised voices were echoing down the streets.  
Roland was next, kicking a third body out of his way as he came. Leliana pulled him out of the doorway and into the shadows. Alistair was backing towards the door, calmly engaged with the man who had spoken. A fourth body lay over their table, blood dripping from his slit throat.  
"Wait!" Val called, just as Alistair disarmed the man and began a stroke that would bite into his skull. He stopped in time, but kept his sword by the man's neck as Val approached.  
The man was obviously terrified. Beads of sweat quivered at his hairline, his skin gone pale with fright_. _Val knelt in front of him, eyes narrowed with what she hoped was a threatening expression.  
"Do you know who I am?" The man nodded, eyes flickering from her bloodied sword to her face. Val's fingers trembled on her sword as its song flickered through her thoughts again, calling for- She pushed it away from her mind. _Andrastes ashes, that damned sword!" _"Loghain sent you." The Teyrn's emblem was emblazoned on their tunics. Val flicked out with her sword, catching the point in the material and ripping through it. "Tell him we know the truth." She leant forward,_._ making sure this was imprinted on the man's memory. "Tell him that we're coming for him," Val whispered. The man nodded, glancing up as Alistair moved his sword enough for the man to scurry out the door.  
"We have to go." Alistair propelled Val out in front of him, sweeping his eyes across the inn.  
"This way." Leliana lead them to the outskirts of town, moving around the crowd of villagers and refugees alike. Val watched the crowd, noting the scared voices and the shaking children. As she followed the others, she locked eyes with a misty eyed young woman. They stared at one another for a moment, then the woman raised her face, wisps of blonde hair working loose from its braid.  
_Behind you._  
Val barely had time to be startled before she heard a slight breath behind her. Instinctively, she spun to her right, left hand sliding a dagger from its sheath. Her attacker recovered remarkably quick, the short blades flashing to strike again. Val spun once more, sheathing her awkward sword. Her other dagger was strapped to her leg and not easily accessible, but she felt better now that she could move in close. Knives darted forward again, but this time Val moved, her own bladesnaking out and forcing her attacker to retreat a pace. She duckedaround him, bringing her knife across but meeting steel with a soft clang. There was a pause as Val searched out her opponent's eyes.  
Her attacker grunted as he pushed her back, foot sliding behind hers. Val stumbled, muttering a curse as she felt a wall press into her back. Her opponent moved forward, trapping her and bringing a knife towards her face. Val reached out and grabbed his wrist, sliding ever so slightly so the point buried itself next to her face, slicing through a few strands of hair. Her opponent muttered his own curse- _Is he Antivan? - _before his second knife came through on the other side. Dropping her knife, she used her whole body weight to throw off his aim, bending his elbows and pulling him towards her.  
They froze. Val could see part of his face now. Something covered his cheek, something slightly exotic. He was panting ever so slightly, breath mingling with hers in the inches that separated them. He shifted slightly, struggling to pull his weapons from the wall, though he didn't appear to be trying all that hard. Val tightened her grip, refusing to give any more ground. _Shit. Fine. _She took a deep breath, then covered the distance between them and placed her lips on his. For a moment, she faltered, as warmth tingled across her skin, and as he stiffened, then relaxed ever so slightly.  
Her sword nudged at her mind again, this time almost timidly, almost _humanlike. _Val shoved the feeling away in embarrassment, shuddering to think something was watching her. It took a moment for her to remember her plan, then she brought her knee up to collide with his groin. His eyes flew open as their lips separated. A scarlet blush flooded Val's cheekbones as she spun and snapped her foot out, catching the man in the stomach. He stumbled back, winded, leaving his daggers embedded in the walls. Val gasped for air, ordering her bewildered thoughts to calm down and stop _whirling. _She touched her lips gently, watching as the assassin looked up. He looked almost impressed, and certainly curious as his gaze rose.  
She reached down slowly, not lifting her eyes from his. Cautious fingers closed around her knife before she straightened again. "Loghain sent you too." His expression remained the same, giving nothing away. "Antivan. That tattoo, I've heard about them. You're a Crow. One of the famous assassins. Loghain must be desperate. Look, I really don't want to kill you." Her sword hummed slightly, grumbling a complaint. She ignored it, bulling onward. "I've killed more in the last three months than I have in my entire life, and it's not fantastic. Instead of chasing Wardens around, how about you help refugees or something? Maker, there are hundreds of bandits who deserve to die out there. Go assassinate them." She walked past him, alert for any sudden movements, but he remained still as she broke into a run, heading towards where her friends had gone.

-O-

"There you are." Roland moved towards Val as she emerged from the darkness, worry etched on his face. They stood in the shadows under the Imperial Highway, hidden behind some trees.  
"Thought we were being followed,"Val lied. "I was wrong, sorry."  
Leliana shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Val, this is Sten." It was only then Val noticed the tension in Alistair's jaw and Morrigan's grip on her staff. She looked beyond Leliana to find a large man lurking in the shadows. No, not a man, a qunari.  
Val groaned quietly. "Leliana…"  
"I convinced the Reverend Mother to let him go," Leliana told Val almost cheerfully. "Sten was actually harder to convince." She beamed up at him, bit his gaze was fixed on Val.  
"This is the Warden?"  
"Valkyrie," Leliana told him. "And Alistair."  
"You are against this Blight, Warden?"  
"I am. It could destroy Fereldan," Val told him warily. There was a pause, then Sten nodded. Shouts came from the village, growing louder and urgent. "It isn't safe here." Val whistled low, then paused.  
Rory emerged from the trees, slinkingagainst the ground. He sniffed at the air, catching the scent of blood. A low growl rumbled from his throat.  
"Hush, boy." Val bobbed down in front of him, scratching under his chin. "They're dead. Where are our packs, huh? Where are they?"  
Rory whined, then set off toward a crumbling section of the highway. He ran around the rubble, then nudged at a pile of packs. "Good boy." Val slung her own pack over her shoulder, noticing that Leliana had dragged out another two packs from a hole in the ruins.  
She caught Val's curious gaze and shrugged. "I was prepared. The darkspawn are coming. We would have left anyway." She pointed up the ruin. "Climb that, and the road's fairly straightforward from there."  
Val gripped the stones, pulling herself up with ease. The rocks were large and flat, easy to climb. Morrigan followed, sliding her staff between her back and her bag. Val reached down to help her over the last rock, then they waited for the others.  
"Morrigan, I need to talk to you about my sword," Val murmured.  
The apostate's eyes darted to the sword buckled at Val's waist. "I could hear it."  
"Thank the Maker, I thought I was going insane. What do I do? Is there a demon in my sword? It seemed like it was _aware._"  
"There is nothing that can be done. No demon resides in your sword. You would not be able to control it. I do not know anything more than that, and 'twould be folly for_ me _to try and communicate with it. 'Tis your sword, after all."  
Val opened her mouth to reply, but something else brushed against her mind. She snapped her gaze up to find the same blonde woman staring at her from the shadows.  
_It is a spirit in your sword. Long ago he was bound to your blade, and long has he burned within. You would be wise to speak with him._  
The contact was gone as quickly as it came, the misty eyes blinking once then disappearing into the shadows.  
"Come on." Val grumbled, the beginnings of a headache pounding at her temples. "I want to be as far away from here as possible by morning."


End file.
